Thinking Out Loud (The Recognition)
by leeyuri41
Summary: Valentine's Day. If you ask him what that day means to him, Yi Jeong would tell a lot of things about it. Of course, it has been thirty four Valentine's Day that had past his life since he was born, enough for him to pile stories under the title of that said day.


xoxOxox

Valentine's Day. If you ask him what that day means to him, Yi Jeong would tell a lot of things about it. Of course, it has been thirty four Valentine's Day that had past his life since he was born, enough for him to pile stories under the title of that said day.

There were those that he had forgotten, there were also those that no matter how he tried to erase in his memory, it wouldn't just leave him and those that had happened, although not in frequency, he definitely treasured so much.

When he was a kid, he had not seen his parents celebrate such day in a way like those in the movies, but he did saw his father gave his mother a bouquet of yellow roses and that was just it. However, these past few years, starting from where all the good things in his life began, he saw how his parents made up all those Valentine's day they had messed up. It was something he had prayed for so long, so long that he almost gave up, and having seen them working things out lately was so exhilarating. And it was because he had prayed for it.

At the time he had turned thirteen, halfway through the years when his life was all screwed up, Valentine's Day was a mark of his tainted young mind. It was when his father was hailed a cheater with his Grandfather as the culprit, and it was his mother who crumbled down, like a shattered glass. From then until he learned the actual truth behind it all, he hated him to every fiber of his bone. Because of the false imposition, his mother became distant and she practically tried to kill herself when someone sent her a photo of his father's 'infidelity'.

It was his last straw; Yi Jeong totally lost his control. On the exact Valentine's Day evening, he went to a famous bar and hailed an exclusive suite where he drunk himself to oblivion and drowned his young mind to things way inappropriate for a thirteen year old kid. He lost his innocence that day, to a random girl who was nine years older than he was and name he could not even remember.

It started from there and he had gone worse later on. His young mind needed a space where he could hide himself, away from the hell of a life he was having. It was also hard, too hard to escape the call of bodily desire when his raging hormones were at its peak. Even pottery failed to calm him down. And much to his distaste, he had become a mirror of what he believed his father was. Yi Jeong became a bastard of his own proclaimed status - The Casanova, cold and heartless.

He had cursed that person inside him, although it was the only thing that had kept the pain from showing on his face. Yes, he hated the Casanova. Yi Jeong may had been pleasured physically, but deep inside, he knew he was being a coward for hiding and putting an iron mask to let others, even his friends to see him strong and unbreakable. But he never knew that the hate he had felt of himself would even go beyond what he had expected.

It was when she came into his life, uninvited.

At the age of nineteen, when he had accepted the fact that his life would not go anywhere he desired, his world suddenly was flipped and turned upside down. He was unaware of it, of how it happened, but when he realized that it was more complicated than a roller coaster ride, it was too late to escape. Jandi was the name who first started it all, and Junpyo was the friend who pulled Jiho, Woobin and him down to the path so rough and unstable.

For the very first time in his life, he found it amusing to be overly involved to someone else's life, Geum Jandi's life and Gu Junpyo's out of the league romance with her. He really didn't want to get involve, but when he realized that his dear friend, Junpyo would be too far recovering from the spell casted by Jandi, he willingly stepped beyond the no-prying zone.

He wasn't the first person to do such though, it was Jiho who came and rescue Jandi when Junpyo was clueless of how to handle the unique feeling he had for the commoner. Junpyo was so clueless to the point that he had used a red card just for Jandi's attention. And before the crazy relationship of the dumb and dumber became too out of hand, he decided to give a warning, as he had believed that it would actually lessen the casualties of heart break. And to give a warning he did, but not to Jandi.

Chu Gaeul, that's her name. The person he found at the porridge shop, instead of Jandi. And the one he dragged to his studio and gave the warning he was meaning to tell to Jandi. He learned from her that she's Jandi's best friend, so that makes her the best friend of his best friend's 'girlfriend'. Yi Jeong rolled his eyes at the thought, too much involvement was really too much.

She's feisty. Chu Gaeul had that guts in her bones, despite how contrasting it was with her features. She looks cute with that baby face kind of way, girl next door charm. Innocent, with how her eyes grow wide and clear. Pure, by how she was dressed with the knee length skirt she had worn over the black stockings she had on. Brave, at how she had sliced his chaebol ego into pieces when she pointed out that her friend never tried to climb a tree too high of their status. And dangerous, because she amused him so much he wanted to get more involved with the drama.

He had denied the later thought, although it was a fact. Yi Jeong tried to deny his amusement and feigned it with the statement 'melodramatic' when Woobin suddenly showed up in his studio, clashing earlier against the fuming Chu Gaeul. Up until then, Yi Jeong was clueless and at the same time digging his way deeper into a hole that he later admitted as his eternal trap.

Aware that anything would happen along the way with his decision of getting involve, Yi Jeong warned himself beforehand to not go too far, beyond the line he was allowed of Junpyo and Jandi's relationship and whatever it was that would come along with it. And to not go far beyond his personal line of not getting involved with his friends' friends, in short, Gaeul-yang. However, he was also unaware that he already crossed it. And he realized that he got it bad when he mindlessly get himself to help her revenge against his good for nothing ex-boyfriend.

He chided, scolded and warned the person inside him again and at that time he held the rules firm to the point that he purposely pushed her away when she came to thank him. His pretty little Bumpkin went to him during Valentine's day evening, armed with her homemade chocolates. She placed it inside a green paper bag which looked so out of place in the mountain of gifts he had on his working table. And it also didn't get unnoticed how her eyes went so round as a saucer seeing him having two women in his arms.

Oh! His innocent Gaeul-yang.

She was broken and was fixed a second after that. His little Miss was so brave to politely said goodbye and went out of his studio with her head held up high that it snapped him impulsively to ran after her, after his chocolates. That was the very first Valentine in his Casanova days that he was alone, far from the comfort of his women and was simply blanketed with guilt and frustration over the lone tear that he saw running down his Gaeul-yang's cheek. But it wasn't the most devastating Valentine's Day that he had in his thirty four years of life, there were a few and the highlight was when she stood across him at the Namsan stairs.

It was Valentine's day again, his second from the time he got to know Chu Gaeul. The first one was too bitter for his liking to recall and at the second one, all that Yi Jeong wanted was to start clean. Throughout the year that had past him, he had learned to acknowledge the thing he had formerly denied and later on realized - that he's chronically in love with Chu Gaeul and that recovery was impossible.

He planned it all: the opening sentence he would say, the truth behind his entire pretense and then, his confession. He was ready, well partially, but he was willing to try it. And when he's about to open his mouth, she beat him to it and his confession was choked it in his throat as she bravely shut him down. She told him that she was thankful of him, but she also had given up, that she would stop running after him. And that was all it took to crash his world, tumbling down, up and under an avalanche.

For the second time around, in a Valentine's Day, with the involvement of Chu Gaeul, Yi Jeong had drowned himself into alcohol.

'Karma is a bitch; it bites you right in the face.'

He pulled her and she went to him willingly, he started doubting himself so he pushed her and she resisted, he pushed her further and she contemplated whether to stay or not, and when he wanted her back, he tried to pull her again, but then she had already given up.

'The Bumpkin had given up on you, are you ready to let go?' He asked himself once and he answered it a millionth of 'NO!'

So Yi Jeong is not a coward anymore, blame it to Chu Gaeul and because she made him brave enough, he was ready to show her that he would not dare let her go, and so he did. Yi Jeong didn't know how thankful he was that he wholeheartedly accepted the downfall of the Casanova, because of that he had Gaeul and he had never been so happy.

Happy, he was so happy that it blinded him. And just as they say, 'Happiness is short-lived, if you want it to last; you need to pursue it - The pursuit to Happiness'. Yi Jeong understood the phrase, but it was only when his Grandfather whisked him away of Gaeul that he realized he needed to work hard on pursuing his happiness.

His grandfather had dragged him, for four years, around Germany, Morocco and then Sweden with the threat of hurting Gaeul. And that was when he felt like he stopped breathing, he was barely living in that four years and the only thing that had kept him sane was her, Gaeul. He had endured another four excruciating Valentine's day without her and it was too much to bear, more that the said day reminded him always of how much time he had wasted to be with her.

He had not even said that he loves her so much, so much that he's hurting, and he was already taken away to his four years of exile. But for her, he endured the pain, because it was his way to chase his happiness. And when he thought that the universe had turn its back on him, the gates of heaven opened, and he was freed from his prison, by his father. If questions were to ask, he would obviously bombard his father, yet he held it in when he told him that there was a huge change back home, and that he might get overwhelmed.

So much of a warning his father had given him, because when he came home, it was all too different, it was as if he was left in the past and everyone had gone to their respective future. And what was worse was when his friends misunderstood his years of absence, and worst was when she couldn't recognize him. And there, at his seventh Valentine's Day ever since he knew Gaeul, it was his first that he was a total stranger to her. It pained him so much that she had totally forgotten who he was, that she had her affection towards Woobin, that he could not do anything to win back Gaeul who he love more than his life, because she has no memory of him and even his name sounded so distant in her lips.

It pained him even more and he felt like his world had caved in and that he's never recovering when he learned that his Grandfather did that to her. He was again back in his coward self, afraid to get near her, all knowing that what happened was entirely because of him. Yi Jeong drifted far, despite that fact he was aching so badly to take her in his arms and confess that he loves her over and over again. And maybe because of his fear, Woobin had lost his patience and pushed him to her again. And God, how thankful he was of having such unselfish best friends!

Because of them, and of course of her, he was back. Yi Jeong was at home, and complete. And he was enjoying the fruit of his pursuit of happiness every single day he wakes up, with her in his arms, enjoying all the Valentine's day he had and will have with her. His wife, Chu Gaeul and of course, with their two kids, Yoowon and Bum.

...

Yi Jeong stifled a groan as he shifted a little. He moved so gently, afraid to cause disturbance that might wake his daughter Yoowon, who had stuck her head right at the curve of his armpit and the two year old Bummie who had sprawled on top of him, his little chest against his. He tried his best not to stir them up while he freed his right arm that was under the pillow his head was resting to hold his son as he moved carefully.

Yoowon did not even stir, but Bummie somewhat felt his movement and held his torso tightly. Yi Jeong had to smile at that and chuckled when he suddenly felt Bummie's drool had soaked an inch of his shirt. "Aigoo, this kid", he uttered in a whisper.

Just as he was about to reposition his son, the door went open and he saw his wife heading towards him, walking lightly. Yi Jeong automatically pouted at his wife, as if showing how compromised his situation was. And instantly, Gaeul went and gently hoisted her son, cradling him safe as she kissed his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Gaeul turned to Yi Jeong and asked worriedly.

"Hmm, just a sore shoulder and an itchy armpit", Yi Jeong grinned at his wife as his eyes fluttered towards their daughter whose face had disappear behind his armpit.

Gaeul giggled that her husband could still joke at his situation. Still, she was aware that Yi Jeong loves how their kids seek his presence during sleeping time. And how much the kids love bedtime when he's with them, because their Dada would always tell them stories, play wrestling with them and become their pillow when Mr. Sleep arrives. Gaeul smiled contented.

Carefully, Gaeul laid Bummie down his cradle bed and tucked him while Yi Jeong gingerly unwrapped Yoowon's arm from him. "Love you", he whispered to his daughter before covering her warmly with her blanket. He kissed Yoowon first, before letting Gaeul have his spot and kissed Yoowon too.

"Do you think...?" Gaeul started yet contemplated if she'd continue her concern.

Yi Jeong then paused right at the foot of Bummie's bed and turned at his wife, "If you're having second thoughts about it, we can just cancel it, you know?"

She looked back at him, slightly guilty that she was delighted at his suggestion, "And you're not going to get mad?" Gaeul asked cautious.

A small smile crossed Yi Jeong's face as he turned to his son again to kiss him goodnight. Slowly, he made few steps and reached for his wife, cupping her face and giving her a gentle peck in the lips. "Why ask? You know that I cannot be mad about such things, right?" Gaeul nodded her head, a little unsure. "Honey, I understand that you're feeling wary about leaving the kids, I feel that too. And if you wanted us stay here instead, and then it's fine with me."

"I'm sorry", He chuckled at her sorry face and Gaeul glared at him. "Still have the time to laugh at me when I'm feeling guilty, huh?"

"Well my wife looks adorable..." He grinned and she swatted his hand. "If you're really that sorry, you can make it up to me, you know?" Yi Jeong waggled his brow and Gaeul had to reach for his cheeks and pinched them.

"Ouch!" Yi Jeong hissed discretely not to wake the kids. He rubbed his cheeks and pouted at Gaeul. "Now you're making me look like Junpyo, Honey! Do you really have to be physically hurting me?" He whined and Gaeul could only purse her lips together.

She sighed, and then later hugged Yi Jeong, burying her face against his chest. "Are you sure that it's okay to cancel our trip?" Gaeul asked again.

"Yup", he answered truthfully. "We still have next year and the other coming years to spend Valentine's Day abroad and maybe, we can have Strawberry and Bambam with us. How about that?"

Gaeul pulled away from their hug and studied the face of her husband for a second, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you won't get whiny when Bambam insist to sleep with us or when Strawberry want to spend a hot tub bath with me? Or that they would demand to camp in our bedroom and tell them tales you made-up yourself? Are you really sure?"

Her eyes were so wide, her question sounded as if she was sure he would end up being whiny at her and he scratched his nape, smiling sheepishly at her. "See..."

Yi Jeong sighed, raising both his arms to surrender at his wife. "Okay, I will try not to get whiny, Honey. And since we're canceling our Valentine's trip, we should decide on what to do with the day with the kiddos."

"Hmm... But let's discuss this tomorrow. I'm sleepy", Gaeul said.

Yi Jeong suddenly leaned to her ear and whispered, "I know something to that could wake you up..."

"Yah!" She hit his shoulder and walked towards the connecting door to their room with Yi Jeong trailing behind, closing it.

"What? What did I do now? I was about to tell you to have coffee with me", he countered.

"Huh! Coffee your foot!" Gaeul hissed and Yi Jeong laughed. Oh! His wife could really read him without trying.

...

Valentine's Day...

Something soft had brushed against Gaeul's forehead. She fluttered her eyes slowly and a sweet smile had broken in her lips the moment she saw her husband smiling gorgeously at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Honey!" Yi Jeong brightly greeted.

He looked enthusiastic so early in the morning that Gaeul wondered what her husband was up to, "Happy Valentine's too."

"Come on", Yi Jeong reached for her hand and pulled her with him, out of the bed. "We have an important breakfast to attend... And Honey, you overslept."

"Huh?" Gaeul looked puzzled for a second until she turned and saw the clock at the wall. "It's nine already? But why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I know you need more time to rest. So, Honey", she felt Yi Jeong pushing her towards the bathroom. "Change into something really nice okay?"

"Why? Are we going out?" his wife asked curiously.

"That's for you to know", Yi Jeong answered with a smile.

A few minutes of preparation and Gaeul found herself blindfolded as her husband was guiding her somewhere she's not really sure where. "Hold me properly, So Yi Jeong! You know I'm not good with these things", she complained while setting her foot forward. Gaeul happened to lost her sense of equilibrium when blindfolded.

Yi Jeong had to laugh at Gaeul. His wife was always in the mood to be stubborn at times, "Yup! Don't worry; I'm here to catch you."

With another turn, Yi Jeong held Gaeul's shoulders to stop her on track and slowly, he untied the blindfold.

"Surprise!"

Three voices were heard the moment she opened her eyes and almost instantly, Gaeul placed her hand on her mouth, amazed and totally speechless.

They were outside, well outside of the house and in their garden's gazebo. Across her, was a glass table with flowers on top and sumptuous breakfast course which she blindly guessed as her husband's cooking. There were four glasses and few pairs of utensils. Then at the left side of the table were two bouquets of flowers laid beside a bottle of wine, a pitcher of juice, and a baby bottle. She chuckled at the sight, but the thing that really made Gaeul's heart to leap with pure joy, was the sight of her daughter Yoowon and son Bum, who looked so delighted at what their father deemed as the Super date.

"So this is The Super date you are referring last night, huh?"

"Yup! So how do you find it?" Yi Jeong asked, expectantly.

"Best Super date, of course!" Gaeul replied with pure enthusiasm. "It doesn't get any better than this", she mused while his husband gave their kids two thumbs up.

"Just wait until later this evening Honey..." Yi Jeong whispered to her and wink after.

He then later turned to the kids, "Okay! Everybody hungry?"

"Yes!"

Indeed, it was the best Super date, not just because she's enjoying her husband's presence, but also seeing how their kids were so invested with the plan of surprising her. Gaeul was beyond happy and glad that they chose to stay rather than fly to Greece for a vacation.

"Honey", Gaeul leaned sideways and kissed Yi Jeong's cheek before hugging him, "love you".

Yi Jeong simply kissed her forehead, a contented smile on his lips, "love you more."

"Love you too, Mom, Dad!" Yoowon uttered from across the table.

"Love you more and more, Strawberry." The couple replied to Yoowon.

"Bout Bambam?" (How about me?) The then two year old Bum asked.

"Oh?" Yi Jeong was about to tease his son when Gaeul nudged his side. "Of course Mom, Dad and Noona love Bambam more and more and more!"

"Really Dada? Many, many more?" The young boy looked so looked amazed that his family could really love him more than _more_ and his innocent and amazed expression did made them laugh heartily.

"Wow! I love more!" Bum yelled happily and caused another set of laughter from his parents.

...

Later in the evening, Yi Jeong let his wife be occupied with putting the kids to sleep while he excused himself for an important business call. Gaeul immediately brushed the interrupted bedtime story, and let Yi Jeong have the call instead. _It might be important; _she thought and went tucking Yoowon and Bum. The latter was a little upset because his Dada was not there to cuddle with him that even he was fast asleep, he still had that furrowed eyebrow he showed Gaeul a while ago.

_Aigoo!_ Gaeul sighed; her kids were slowly morphing into an exact replica of their Dada's stubborn character. Even the patient Bum was learning to display his stubbornness.

When the kids were both asleep, right before Gaeul slipped out the kids' room, she gently pulled a tiny box that she had hid inside one of the drawers. Then carefully placed it inside the pocket of her robe and went to their bedroom.

"Otokhea?" Gaeul gushed at the sight in front of her. She was too surprised her words died down her throat.

The whole room was in soft yellow light, the curtains were drawn apart to reveal a good view of the generously lit pool area. Their bed was adorned with petals of red rose and at the bedside table were two lit scented candles. The room smelled like rose. And at her feet was a path abundantly covered with flower petals that would trail straight to her husband who was humbly in his white PJs.

"Business, huh?" Gaeul stated before pursing her lips.

Yi Jeong simply smiled at her, that oh-so-sexy smile of him. "Honey, this is business to me, my most important and serious business at that", he said as he spread his arms wide.

Gaeul did not need any word for it and she just glided her way to him as he welcomed her into a sweet and warm hug. They stayed like that for a while before Yi Jeong started swaying them in a dance as he was humming a song. With one hand holding her hand and the other resting at her waist, Yi Jeong twirled Gaeul that caused her to giggle. He knows that she's happy, simple things make her really happy.

"I now agree that this Valentine's Day is one of the best we had", he uttered while he leisurely feel Gaeul's cheeks with his palms.

"Super date it is", Gaeul said and Yi Jeong could not agree more.

"Best Super Date so far", he deemed before leaning down and kiss his wife lovingly.

Gaeul was the first one to break from the kiss which earned a protest from her husband. She saw Yi Jeong leaning down again and she decided that she had to cut him off before they head down to what he was demanding.

"Honey... I have a gift for you!" She enthusiastically said as she pulled a tiny box from her robe pocket and handed it to Yi Jeong. He looked surprise seeing the tiny box she place on top of his palm.

"Wow! But... Honey, you know, you really don't have to give me anything."

"But, you made a lot of effort to surprise me and I am overly thankful for it."

"What I did was not even enough compared to how you take care of me and the kids _every day_, and I feel that I am the one lacking something." Yi Jeong explained only to be responded with a rigorous head shake from his wife.

_"_No, Jongie, you are doing really great being my husband and being the father of my kids. You're doing really well and you're still learning and striving to be better than before."

Aww... His wife sure knows how to make his heart swell in joy just by her kind and encouraging words. "Okay, okay, I won't argue anymore because it would take us too long and I'm excited to see what's in this box", Yi Jeong stated with an earnest smile.

Slowly, as the OCD impulse had strike, Yi Jeong lifted the lid of the box and saw a platinum... car key holder? Platinum? He pulled it out of the box to confirm if it was really a car key holder and it actually was.

He smiled at the thing he was holding. It was as big as his current key holder, but it looked way too classy than any car keys he had seen. It was made if platinum, he was a hundred percent sure of it, with an intricate carving of an infinity sign below the word Dada, and an imposing sapphire embellishment at the junction of the straight and curve line of the letter 'D'. The design was minimal, yet it made it even more beautiful.

"You're into _expensive_ gifts now." Yi Jeong grinned at Gaeul who smile sheepishly at him.

"Just this time, I really like you to have it and I think I have to spoil you once in a while."

"And now you're using _my _line", he pointed out.

"Honey...!" Gaeul was about to start explaining when she was cut short by a searing kiss from Yi Jeong.

They were both breathing heavily when they broke from each other, yet Gaeul could only groan at the kind of smile her husband was giving her. He really loves teasing her and this time isn't a chance he would let pass.

"I love it! I really love this, Bumpkin."

Yi Jeong laughed instantly after Gaeul glared at him. He was being honest and she seemed not convinced. But he genuinely love the car key holder and it was better than anything he had and seen before, he also love how it was shaped into the word Dada. Yi Jeong was actually thinking of bragging it to Woobin, Jiho and Junpyo and he's sure that the latter would feel jealous of him. His wife's gift was totally perfect and it was platinum! Gaeul rarely give him expensive gifts and that means he could have an excuse to her next time if he decided to buy something pricey for her.

"Hey, Honey, I'm being honest..."

"Really?"

"Really. Komawo, my Bumpkin." He said and kissed Gaeul's forehead and then he suddenly remembered something.

"Ow! Wait, I still have a surprise for you", Yi Jeong gently pushed his wife and let her seat in the middle of their mattress before he grab a guitar he kept behind the closet and stood close at the foot of the bed, facing his wife.

"Ahem", Yi Jeong cleared his throat while she tilted her head unsure of what her husband was planning to do; still Gaeul chose to stay quiet.

Yi Jeong smiled sweetly at his wife and said, "This song is solely dedicated to the gorgeous Mrs. So, my one and only Gaeul-yang."

With his short speech that caused a crimson hue on his wife's cheeks, Yi Jeong started strumming the guitar and then, he began to sing.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_Darlin', I will be loving you 'til eternity_

_Baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty_

_I am thinking 'bout,_

_How people fall in love in mysterious ways?_

_Maybe just a touch of a hand_

_Me, I fall in love with you every single day_

_I just want to tell you, I..._

_So, Honey now, take me into your loving arms,_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_

_Place your head in my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud,_

_Maybe we found love right where we are..._

_When my hair's all gone and my memory fades_

_And when the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the clay the same way,_

_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause Honey your soul can never grow old,_

_It's evergreen_

_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout, how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_I just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_So, Honey now, take me into your arms,_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud..._

_That maybe we found love right where we are..._

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are..._

Just as he finished the song, Gaeul stood on top of the bed and went towards him, cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. All too gently, Yi Jeong dropped his guitar to freely wrap his arms around his wife as he wholeheartedly kiss her back.

"Komawo, my one and only cheesy Jeongie. I love you so much, Honey." Gaeul said with eyes sparkling and moist.

Yi Jeong looked up, and stared straight at his lovely wife. His mind wandered at how many times had gone in their marriage life wherein they had been upset of each other, even when it's all about small and trivial things, and there were a lot. Their different views in life that was influenced by their literally and figuratively polar opposite upbringing had been the one to blame. He was brought up in a dysfunctional family with only money to console the absence of his parents while she grew up and matured in a home, although way too humble, yet with complete and with a loving family.

And as he looked back at how far were they able to reach together in their lives, they both realized that what they had gone through, it's all worth it. Argument, pain, tears, forgiveness, care, concern, loyalty, faithfulness and love were few important ingredients that they must work on together to attain and maintain stability as a couple. And this time as parents too.

"I love you too, Honey!" He said before lifting his wife off the bed while keeping her in another passionate kiss.

* * *

a/n: The song title is Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. I personally change some words with the lyrics written above just to put Yi Jeong's persona in the song, but it is purely for the fiction (I do love the original lyrics more). I know it has been a while since I last post an update, but I hope this once could make up with my long absence. Thank you so much Guys! :)


End file.
